User blog:TheDS(A) 7/Dabura's placement in DBZ
Goku's analysis regarding Dabura's PL So it is brought to my attention Dabura is quite often understimated, believed to be under Cell. However, Goku thinks otherwise: Furthermore, that was just Goku's initial impression. After seeing him in combat, Goku determines that Dabura was actually considerably stronger than he thought: Going in deeper Now, could make strawman arguments to claim that they didnt mean Cell's peak for example. However, Goku said fought in plural. Meaning it was the Cell the Z fighters fought, not just the Cell that Goku fought. Furthermore, when refering to a deceased character when have they refered to some weaker unspecific form? When they refer to Frieza, do they refer to 1st form, 2nd form or 3rd form Frieza? They do not. Since theyre using him as a benchmark they obviously refer to his peak power. It makes no sense for Goku to refer to a random unspecified form if the point of the comparison is to give an idea how powerful Dabura is. Furthermore, one can not argue that Goku could not be refering to Super Perfect Cell as Goku did feel the ki of SPC and was confident that Gohan could take him. This fits perfectly with Vegeta's statement that Gohan's full power should be able to take Dabura, but his weakened power at the moment of the fight couldnt. So objectively speaking theres trying to argue that Goku was refering to some unspecified non-full power Cell makes no sense. Dabura was stronger, its just the classic power progression formula that shonens, specially one like Dragon Ball is used to. Was Gohan SSJ1 or SSJ2 vs Dabura? Well, for starters ill make a strong point: That is in reality irrelevant. Gohan only got around 1 or 2 hits in which didnt actually do any damage to Dabura. Furthermore taking time wasnt really a problem for Dabura as their objective was to gather energy for Majin Buu, although one could argue the contrary due to Babidi's reaction. However that was likely due to Dabura not defeating his opponent easily which likely made Babidi nervous, remember he is no fighter and even said "what are you doing?" which makes it quite possible that Babidi simply wasnt sure of why Dabura was faring that way instead of it being an actual sign of Dabura struggling. In fact, Dabura tried to fight Majin Buu. Sure, he got wrecked, but this made an insinuation from Dabura's part that he was even stronger than Babidi realized, which makes sense seeing as Babidi is no fighter of the sorts and thus hes not a very reliable assessment. But lets leave all this aside and head to the actual issue: Was Gohan SSJ1 or SSJ2? Thats debatable. The obvious direct argument is that Gohan didnt seem to be in SSJ2 according to visuals. However, Gohan isnt the type that actually likes to have death battles for the heck of it. If possible hed solve it quickly with both sides getting as little damage as possible. In fact, he already knew that drawing out the fight too long would make Majin Buu's awakening more likely and thus as a pacifist hed naturally try to avoid that. So in reality it is unreasonable to assume that Gohan wasnt using his full power to try and finish the fight quickly. Why did Gohan seem like a SSJ1 then? Well, for starters there actually isnt much difference in design between the 2. The most noteworthy trait is the lightning aura, but Akira Toriyama is the type to forget that Ohzaru's exist and that stopped drawing Launch because he forgot these things existed. So going against the most logic scenario solely due to an arguable visual difference from a man that forgets the characters he created isnt very reliable. Not to reiterate, but as already mentioned it is also pretty much irrelevant as basically both Goku and Vegeta confirm Dabura's tier and considering the fact Gohan in reality didnt do any noteworthy damage to Dabura despite needing to defeat him as swiftly as possible. Category:Blog posts Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z